Bebīdōru (Babydoll)
by Jazzmania Chronicle
Summary: (AU - Tadashi still died in fire) Eight years ago, Hiro was kidnapped and tortured. He was rescued, of course, but was found scarred and broken. Now it's years later and instead of getting help, Hiro is slowly drowning his sorrows with drugs, alcohol, and . . . sex. Will he ever learn how to conquer his demons or will those demons conquer him first?


_warning: this story contains violence, strong language, sexuality, torture, disturbing images, and substance abuse. Reader discretion is advised._

* * *

 **00\. Prologue**

* * *

It was a full house down at Club Schizo. Music blared from the speakers above as sweating and grinding bodies moved to the rhythm below. Rainbow-colored lights danced from the ceiling as the lyrics to _Phenomenal_ reverberated off the walls. It was an interesting scene and Asher Miyoshi couldn't be more bored.

He sat back on the torn sofa, arms stretched out on either side of him with a glass of liquor in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He watched everyone with a critical eye as he took another puff of nicotine. All he saw was dancing, drinking, getting high, and a smoky haze that hung heavy in the air. He clicked his tongue.

For the past fifteen minutes, he's been looking for someone to spend the night with. Unfortunately, everyone seemed too stuck-up, too drugged out, or just plain weird. He took another swig of his drink; tequila, burning but bearable. He considered leaving early. He looked up at the direction of the bar and his eyes locked onto the sight before him.

Several feet away from him stood a very attraction young man. He looked to be about nineteen years of age. He could've easily been mistaken as a girl with his messy dark hair and slender curves. Asher leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees.

Asher wasn't usually into guys but this one . . . There was something about this one that made Asher almost desire him. Maybe it was how he fidgeted with a small plastic bag. Maybe it was how his red flannel shirt fitted his small frame. Or maybe it was how his black skinny jeans really showed off his backside. The kid then turned and stretched his arms over his head, shirt riding up. Asher sucked in a breath when he was given a perfect view of the kid's holy area.

It was official. This kid was coming home with him.

He finished off his drink and put out his cigarette. He made his way towards the bar, sidestepping around dozens of drunk and excited people. The kid was too deeply distracted to notice Asher leaning against the bar counter next to him.

"Hey there, having a good time?" the kid looked up at him and shrugged. Now that he was closer, Asher could see the piercings in his ears and the silver ring in his lip. His facial features indicated that he had some Asian blood in him.

He looked down at the bag in his hands. It was filled with white circular pills. "Whatcha got there?"

"They're new, haven't been named yet," the kid looked up at him again and tilted his head. "Wanna try some with me?"

Asher nodded silently, not really listening. He was too busy staring at the adorable tooth gap between his lips. The kid then took out a pill and placed it on the tip of his tongue. He stood there patiently, mouth opened with his tongue sticking out and eyes like a doe's.

Asher licked his lips hungrily before leaning in and connecting their lips together. Immediately, their tongues danced; the pill dissolving and spreading throughout their systems. The kid wrapped his hands around Asher's neck as he was pulled closer.

To Asher, he tasted like musk, metal, and candy. He began to tug at his jacket as he panted heavily. With a low growl, Asher grinded their lower halves together, his hand on the younger one's rump. The kid squeaked and with a gasp, he pulled away. His cheeks flushed and lips were slightly swollen.

He looked up into the older man's eyes, searching. He found a hint of lust in the irises. "Wanna get outta here?"

Asher smirked. Usually it was him who made the suggestions; not the other way around. But then again, he really didn't give a damn. This kid was still coming home with him.

"My place is ten minutes from here."

"I don't think I can wait that long." _Damn, this kid was eager._

Asher thought for a moment. "Well . . . we can always use one of the rooms upstairs. How 'bout it?"

The kid gave him a toothy grin. "Let's do it."

. . . .

The door to one of the upstairs rooms opened, two figures walking in. The younger one didn't have time to reanalyze the situation before he was shoved up against the wall, the older one pushing his tongue into his mouth. He tugged at Asher's jacket, a beautiful heat wave going through him. The older one shrugged it off, the leather garment hitting the floor before he started attacking the kid's neck. The younger one wrapped his fingers into the older man's hair, soft cries leaving his mouth. He then felt quick and skillful fingers unbuttoning his shirt.

As the last button pulled free, the kid let out an impatient huff and pushed the older one off him, Asher falling into an armchair in the corner. He quickly jumped onto the older man's lap, straddling him as he resumed their kissing. The man rubbed his hands along the younger one's sides, the sound of smacking lips and heavy breathing ricocheting off the walls.

When Asher slipped two of his fingers into the younger one's jeans, the kid's back arched, quickly tossing his shirt onto the floor. He pulled away and panted frantically for a few seconds before reconnecting their open mouths. Asher continued the fingering, in search for the kid's entrance. When he found it, he pushed and the kid let loose a low moan.

The hype from the drugs added to the foreign sensations running through the kid's body, his veins pulsing and burning. He then undid his belt and jeans, and began fervently thrusting his groin against the older man's. Asher moaned as he grabbed onto the younger one's hips, thrusting back.

"Well," Asher laughed cockily, panting hard. "You're an eager one, ain't ya?"

"Take me," the kid answered back, his voice breaking a little. "And – _ahh_ – you'll see how eager I can be~."

He began to pull at the older man's belt. Getting the message, Asher lifted the younger one into his arms and walked the both of them to the queen-sized bed. The air seemed to leave him as the kid's back hit the mattress, the older man following after him. They tumbled around for a while before the younger one came on top, hands on the older man's chest ad staring.

Asher stared back at him. The sight before him was almost erotic: the young man aroused and panting, cheeks a bright pink and lips swollen. His bare chest was sleeked with a thin sheen of sweat, and his neck and shoulders was peppered with dark brown bruises. He pushed the hair out of his face. At that moment, Asher could see the brown color of the younger one's dark and cloudy eyes. His pupils were dilated.

The kid gave him a purr and a small smile. It was time.

Asher stripped off his shirt, and then proceeded to undo his belt and fly. The younger one held his breath in anticipation as he pulled down his own jeans, just enough so the older one can reach his entrance. He replaced his hands on the man's chest as he positioned himself. Asher grabbed onto to his hips. The younger one waited silently, eyes closed.

He cried out when Asher finally penetrated him, a sharp pain going through him. It only lasted for a few seconds before pleasure took over and he began to move his hips. Asher moved with him, his own hips meeting up with the kid's.

Cries and squeaks that sounded almost feminine left the younger one's lips as he concentrated, a growing number of emotions pulsing through him. Asher growled along with him. This kid . . . He felt great. He felt nice and tight around him as he continued thrusting into the kid. He tried to think of anyone else who felt just as good. Nobody came to mind.

Another twenty minutes or so went by when the younger one started to get louder. He clawed at the older man's chest as small waves of intense euphoria went through him. He was getting close to his peak.

"Faster! Go faster!" he cried, voice whiny and lewd.

Asher sat up suddenly and held the kid in his arms as he thrust deeper into his anus, his own release coming forth. He sucked at the younger one's neck, causing him to moan frantically. A couple of beats passed before a very strong wave of raw release ran through him. The kid let loose a loud squeal, his body instantly on fire. The older one flipped him onto his back and continued thrusting, his mouth swallowing the younger one's screeches.

Asher stilled for a moment and then groaned loudly as a hard shudder went though him. The two of them then collapsed, both exhausted and panting from the overexertion. Asher lifted himself up and looked down at the shaking body before him. The younger one was quivering as he heavily panted, body covered in sweat and nipples hardened. His eyes were closed and tongue was hanging out.

"So," Asher broke the silence, wiping the sweat off his brow. "I didn't catch your name."

The kid's eyes opened. "H-Hiro . . ." he whimpered.

"Hiro," the name rolled off his tongue. "Well, Hiro, would you like to go for round two?"

The younger one let out a shaky breath. "Uh huh . . ."

. . . .

The place was just dying down when Hiro Hamada left the club. Asher was still busy snoozing after Hiro had gotten dressed and left the room. He never said good-bye to his hook-ups. "Good-bye" meant the possibility of seeing one and another again. He had a feeling that they were not going to see each other after this.

He ran outside to the corner, just in time to catch one of early morning-late night buses. He sat at the very back, ignoring the stares from his other nocturne brethren. Some of them gave disapproving looks while others snickered. They probably noticed his mussed up hair and his red shirt, which was buttoned wrong. He kept his attention out the window, pretending not to care.

It was exactly three-thirty AM when Hiro finally made it to his apartment. A curious meow sounded from behind as he locked the door. He smiled.

"Hey Sai." A small cat came up to him, rubbing up against his legs. Sai was a dark gray tabby with green eyes and splotches of white, black, and orange splattered across her pelt. She meowed louder this time, either signaling that she was hungry or was demanding where he been all this time.

Hiro walked to the small kitchenette that sat next to the living room, Sai following close behind. He took a can from the cupboard, opened it, and set it down at his feet. Sai immediately began eating the contents inside, her human's disappearance forgotten.

With feeding time out of the way, Hiro made his way to the bathroom; clothes hitting the floor behind him. As his boxers were discarded, he turned on the water and stepped into the shower a few moments later. The steaming water felt so good and refreshing on his skin. He grabbed the bar of soap from the sink and slowly began to wash the night's events away.

He scrubbed away the dirt and sweat from his body, along with the memory of Asher's body against his. He rubbed lightly at the scars on his back and dapped at the old cuts on his wrists. After five minutes, he rinsed himself off and stepped out of the shower. The room was still steaming when Hiro wiped the liquid residue off the mirror above the sink.

He stared for a long time at his reflection. His hair was wet and body clean, save for the bruises that still adorned his neck and shoulders. He took a towel and abruptly left the room. He had the towel wrapped around himself when he entered his bedroom and sat down on his bed. On the nightstand to his right, next to his clock and plate of old pizza stood a framed photograph of his older brother, Tadashi.

He stared at it for a long moment. _He left you_ , a voice whispered. _He left you all alone . . ._

He sighed before turning off the light and climbing into bed. He soon curled into a fetal position, quickly falling asleep as old, familiar voices of past demons played around in his head.

 _. . . Filthy whore . . ._

 _. . . ._

 ** _Then: Hiro, ago 11_**

 _A wet, sickening cough left Hiro's throat. He couldn't remember what day it was. It seemed like an eternity since his last punishment. He wished he could get a drink of water as the heat pressed down on him._

 _He winced in pain as he tried to move. He was naked with both of his wrists and neck tied up with a rope suspended from the ceiling. The rope was pulled taut so he was forced to stand on his toes. He was trying so hard not to put his weight on them or else the ropes would dig into his neck, choking him._

 _He gasped in fright as he heard the multiple locking mechanisms on the door unlocked. The light was blinding when the door opened and a man stepped in. Hiro could already feel tears pricking his eyes as the man walked closer to him._

" _Hello, Hiro," he said as he pulled the ball-gag from the boy's mouth. "Sleep well?"_

 _Hiro spat in his face. He knew it would cost him for being defiant but he couldn't help it. He hated this man with a passion. He wanted to be left alone, wanted to go home._

" _Such bravery," the man whispered as he wiped his face. He reared his arm back and backhanded Hiro across the face, hard. "We're going to have to fix that, won't we?"_

 _He shoved the ball-gag back into the boy's mouth, Hiro sobbing all the way. The man then walked out of his line of sight. Suddenly, the ropes were pulled and Hiro's oxygen was immediately cut off. He gagged as sheer pain cut through his wrists and neck. He wasn't on his toes anymore; he now hung a few inches from the ground._

 _The man retied the rope and walked slowly up to Hiro. He stared at the boy's small, choking form before finally unzipping his fly. Hiro could do nothing as something rough and familiar entered his anus._

" _My Babydoll . . ."_

* * *

This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time. I hope you enjoy!

Phenomenal - Eminem


End file.
